Stormy Weather
by Melltjuh27
Summary: Quinn has a crush on Rachel Berry But she is a Broadway star. When rachel decides to visit her dads she got stranded in a snow storm the only place she sees is Quinn's house wat would Quinn do When Rachel is standing at her door?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I ever written so don't go to hard on me. There are probably a couple grammar foults because English isn't my first language Please let me now what you think of it **

**All right Goes to there rightfull owners I don't own anything only the storyline:P**

**Summary**

**_Quinn has a little crush on Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry is a huge Broadway star. When Rachel is visiting her dads she comes across a huge snow storm. The only place she can stay is Quinn's house what is Quinn Gonna do when her favourite actress is standing at the door when a snowstorm is hitting?_**

It was a normal Friday just like any other. Quinn was hanging with Brittany And Santana at her place. Quinn lived on her own since her parents kicked her out because she was gay.

"So Q, what you wanna do? I was thinkin' about a girls night with movies and shit."

"Yeah sure, I don't got better things to do, I take care of the movies if you and B get everything else"

Santana and Brittany both got up and started to get their stuff and went to the store to buy alcohol and snacks. In the mean time Quinn rent the movies they were gonna watch that night.

When Quinn got home Santana and Brittany were still in the store so she decided to put on the t.v. At that point the news was on. De reporter was really worked up because there was a huge snow storm coming there way. She didn't think it was interesting so she just zapped trough the channels. Half an hour later Santana and Brittany came back with everything.

"So which movies did you rent Q, I hope not that one with that Rachel Berry chick in it because we watched it enough" Santana told her. Quinn started to blush en she just looked at the floor.

"Oh come on not again, we watch it every movie night!" Brittany slapped her playfully ""Q just got a little crush on her it's cute". That made Quinn only turn deeper red.

On the other side of the country was Rachel Berry putting her stuff in her car. She was going to visit her dads because she hadn't seen them in more than a year. She was so bussy with her role in the new broadway show Spring Awakening that she didn't had the chance to visit her dads.

When she was finished she walked back in the building and walked up to the janitor."I'm all set John. Can you maybe keep my keys, you know me I Probably lose them ". They Both started to laugh. "Of course Ms Berry no problem""How much do I have tot tell you it's Rachel, Ms Berry makes me feel old" John chuckled a little and took the keys from her. "Have a save trip Ms Be.. Rachel I mean" Now Rachel chuckled. "See you in A week John" After that she left. While she was driving she saw that the cloud became darker at the minute.

Back in Ohio Quinn, Santana and Brittany were watching the Notebook when suddenly all the light went out. That made Santana a little Pissed but when she looked outside she saw that there was a huge snow storm. She Called Brittany and Quinn over and the both came to the window. "Ow.. now it made sence why that stupid reporter was freaking out""What You mean Q?" Quinn explaid what she saw on the news earlier . "Oh and You didn't think you could tell us what do B and I do now? We can't go home trough the storm."Quinn felt a little quilty so she told them they could stay over there and sleep in the guestroom.

Somewhere else in Ohio Rachel was getting a lot more trouble to drive because of the weather she couldn't see a thing. When she saw a small house she decided she just go there and hope she could stay there until the storm was over. She went to the door and rang the bell.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany where quietly laying on the bank Quinn on one and Brittany and Santana on the other. There wasn't a lot to do when there was no light. When The Bell rang all 3 of them shot up.

"Don't open the door Q it can be a Murder or something""Don't be so silly b it's probably someone that is in trouble because of the weather" So she went to the door and opened it.

She was shocked when she found out who was standing there.

"Hello, My name is Rachel Berry I don't want to impose or anything but can I stay here till the storm is over I promise I won't be on your nerves and I won't get in the way".

Quinn was stuttering she couldn't get a normal word out of her mouth. At that moment Santana appeared. When She saw who it was she started to smirk. "Please come in, my friend here just lost her words it's not everyday your celebrity crush is standing at your door." That earned her a slap from Quinn which made Rachel chuckle.

When they came in the living room Brittany was looking really confused from Rachel To Quinn and Santana. Rachel Quickly walked to Brittany "let me introduce myself my name is Rachel Berry' "Yeah I Know that, oh sorry my name is Brittany nice meeting you to." Santana looked at Quinn and chuckled. Quinn still looked like she had seen a ghost."I'm Sorry my friend forgot her manners but would you like to sit you must be freezing" Rachel Smiled an nod. Santana took her place where she was sitting before the bell rang and she pulled Brittany beside her. That only left the other couch for Rachel and Quinn. When Quinn realized what Santana had done she glared at her. Santana only smirked.

It wasn't a large couch so now and then Rachel's arm would touch Quinn's that only made Quinn more stiffen. Which made Santana And Brittany Laugh. Santana and Brittany where asking Rachel Questions about her role in Spring Awakening and If she new al the famous stars while Quinn was only staring at her. Rachel told them everything about the show and they where all listening closely.

After an hour or 2 Brittany started to yawn. Santana Pulled Brittany up and walked upstairs. When they were almost upstairs she yelled "Me and B are sleeping in the guestroom so you and Rachel Should have to share your room you don't got problems with that do you" after that they heard a door and they were gone.

"So That leaves us" Rachel smiled. "I could sleep on the couch that would be just fine" she said to Quinn. "No. No.. Your a guest you can sleep in my bed I just crash on the couch No problem."She now had a huge smile on Rachel Berry the Broadway was gonna sleep in her bed how cool was that.

"No I don't want to kick you out of your own bed I mean that would been wrong" "No i'm sure I just sleep on the couch."

Rachel started to think finaly she said "We could sleep in one bed if thats better ?" That made Quinns heart speed up a little. "I mean you probably now I am gay because your friend said that you are a fan but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything to you. I just think it is a solution so we don't have tot sleep on the couch. But if you have something againt gay people I understand". Quinn Chuckled "you start to ramble, and I don't have anything against gay people that would be weird because i'm gay myself and if you didn't noticed Santana and Brittany are to but thay just wouldn't come out" That made Rachel laugh.

Quinn got up and walked upstairs. When she looked back she saw Rachel still sitting on the couch. "Are you still coming I am a bit tired" Rachel got up and looked a bit shy "I didn't know I could sleep with you" Quinn frowned playfully "You go fast don't you" she chuckled Rachel then realized what she said and started to blush "No I mean sleeping in one bed you know what I mean" Quinn just laughed and pulled Rachel with her.

When they came into Quinn's room Rachel looked around and started to chuckle a little. Quinn looked at her confused when she finaly understand where Rachel was looking at she blushed. She had a couple posters From Spring Awakening and Rachel Berry hanging on the wall she pulled them away quikly and hide them under the bed "A real fan I see" that made them both laugh. Quinn got a pyjama for Rachel and the changed Rachel in the Bathroom and Quinn in her room. When Rachel came back in the bedroom the both looked a little awkward. Quinn only then realized they had to share a bed. They Both climbed in and layed either on a side. They told each other goodnight and Quinn put the light out. Rachel was almost right asleep while Quinn kept thinking. Rachel Berry was sleeping next to her how was she supposed to sleep

**Please review let me now what you think also if you got some ideas please share them it might help me with the story**


	2. Chapter 2

Thankx for all the follows I hop you enjoy this chapter

Italics are thought just so you know:)

The next morning Quinn was up really early. She was laying on her back just staring at the ceiling. She didn't sleep that much, she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel Berry who was sleeping next to her. She was just laying there it looked like an hour or 2 but when she looked at the clock she saw it was only 20 minutes then decided to just go downstairs and look how it was outside.

When she walked past the guestroom she hears strange souds. Debating with her self is she should go in or just leave it she hears moaning at that point she figured out what was going on in the guestroom. As fast as she could she walked down the stairs. Downstairs she walked into the kitched to make herself a cup of coffee.

An hour later she heard someone come down the stairs. When she looked up she saw Rachel coming into the Kitchen looking a little sleepy. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked Quinn. "No you didn't just couldn't sleep anymore that's all". Quinn then got up and started to make another cup of coffee for herself. Rachel went to sit on the table and lookad at Quinn. When Quinn was ready she also set a cup of coffee for Rachel on the table.

After that is went dead silent they both just drank there coffee and were silence.

An hour after that they heard sounds coming from upstairs. Rachel looked up. At that moment Santana and Brittany came downstairs. They Both were wearing Huge smiles. "Whats up bitches!" Santana said. Quinn just rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

"So did you sleep well? In Quinn's bed" Santana asked Rachel with a smirk on her face. "Uh yeah I really sleep well thanks for asking." That only made Santana laugh. Rachel looked at Santana and made a wierd face.

Quinn got up and started to make breakfast for all of them. Rachel also got up and started to help her. While they were preparing breakfast Brittany and Santana were wispering and giggling. At first Quinn didn't really respond to it but after 15 minutes it started to irritate her so she turned around and looked wierdly at them. That made Santana and Brittany only giggling harder.

"Can you stop that you're acting like a bunch of baby's" They really got on Quinn's nerves right now. Rachel just stayed quit and didn't say anything and just looked at what was happening.

Quinn Decided just to ignore her friends and continue to make breakfast. When they were ready she put everything on the table and started to eat. Soon they all followed and quietly eat their breakfast.

When breakfast was finished Santana and Brittany did the dishes and Quinn and Rachel went to the livingroom.

When Quinn shut the door behind her Santana Looked at the door to now for sure that she was in the living room. Then she turned towards Brittany "Was it just me or Was Rachel Contantly looking at Quin?" Brittany just shrugged. Santana looked at her like she was crazy "Come on you had to see that." And Again Brittany just shrugged "Just let her be I mean you have to be honest Quinn is Kinda Hot!" With that she earned a smile from Santana who just shaked her head.

In the Living room Rachel was looking outside. It was still snowing and she lookad a little sad.

Quinn saw that and she stood up and went also to the window where Rachel was standing. She lookad at Rachel not sure what to say. Rachel saw Quinn looking and smiled a little. "I was thinking about my dads I was supposed to visit them but the weather messed that up.' Quinn looked At her with a wierd expression "Dads as in 2 of them?" she questioned. Rachel chuckled and nodded. "So they probably didn't throw you out when they found out you was gay, because that would be really cruell and selfish". Rachel looked at her and started to laugh. "No they didn't throw me out. Even if they tried the couldn't do that because I was already living on myself when I came out to them". Did made them both laugh. After that Quinn stayed quit because she would't say the wrong thing that made Rachel think she was an Idiot.

Rachel lookad at Quinn and saw she was debatting with her self. So she just decided to ask Quinn about her parents. Quinn walked away from the window and went to sit ond the couch. Rachel got the hint and went to sit beside her. When they both sat on the couch Quinn started with her story, she told Rachel everything from the moment when she first realized she was gay , she left out the part that she had a huge crush on Rachel Berry the actrice And that that was the first time she really had a crush on a girl before, because Rachel may think she was a wierd fan or something. She also told Rachel what happend when she came out to her parents.

When she was telling the story to Rachel, Brittany and Santana where eaves dropping from the kitchen. Now and then they would smile to eachother because Quinn was finaly opening up to someone other then them.

Back with Rachel and Quinn, Quinn was a little scared about the fact how easy she was opening op To Rachel because she just know her for what was it a day.

Santana and Brittany decided they had to go in there eventually because otherwise they would get suspisious. When they came into the living room Quinn and Rachel were still talking thay didn't even heard Santana and Brittany come in. When Santana Jumped inbetween Rachel and Quinn on the couch. That made Both Quinn and Rachel Jump up. It looked so funny that Brittany couldn't help but laugh. Santana only looked from Quinn to Rachel before she asked "I didn't disturb you two love birds did I?" That comment made both Quinn and Rachel blush. Brittany slapped Santana playfully and pulled santana on the other couch with her. Then it was quit.

Nobody new what exactly to say. Quinn and Rachel Both were thinking About the comment that Santana made while Santana and Brittany Were just looking Dumbly outside to the still snowing weather. After an hour Santana jumped up and ran upstairs which earned looks from the other girls.

5 minutes later She came back down with a box in her hands. Quinn looked at the box and rolled her eyes. Santana was holding Monopoly. When she placed the box on the table Rachel started to smile like crazy. Quinn looked at her _ She looks so cute when she is excited_ . Rachel saw Quinn looking " I always played monopoly with my dads and now it feels a little like I am with them" then she shrugged.

After 2 and a half hours Brittany was broke so she just watched the others play not long after that Santana was broke to. Now it was Only Quinn and Rachel. Both had too big ego's to lose the game.

The game went on for another hour before Quinn finaly let her ego go an just sold everything to Rachel. Who was now smiling like an Idiot. Quinn couldn't help but think that she had to let Rachel win more often.

When Quinn's stomach started to growl. She got op and went to the Kitchen to start diner. After a couple minutes Rachel also came into the Kitchen. "Need help?" Quinn just shaked her head but Rachel went to stand next to Quinn and got all the stuff they needed for dinner. While they were cooking the booth stayed quit and just cooked.

When Dinner was almost ready Quinn set up the table and Called Santana and Brittany into the kitchen. When dinner was finished Santana and Brittany did the dishes again and Quinn and Rachel went into the living room. After a couple of minutes of silence Rachel started to speak. "After you told me what happend with your parets did you even see them again". Quinn just shook her head . "I didn't even wanna see them after they kicked me out". Then there was a silence again.

When Brittany and Santana where ready with the dishes the joined Quinn and Rachel in the living room. The rest of the night they talked about random stuff. When it started to get dark they decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed. They went their own ways.

Santana and Brittany went in de Guest room while Quinn and Rachel went into Quinns room.

Quinn got her pyjama and changed into the bathroom while Rachel changed in the Bedroom. When they were both ready the got into the bed. At first they were quit and just lay there but after a while Rachel Started to talk "Is it just me but I'm not really sleepy". Quinn nodded so they just talked for a little bit more. An hour later Quinn dove of to sleep. Rachel couldn't sleep. She just steared at the ceiling and started to think _I know her for a day know and she is already opening up to me. She must really trust me then. _It made her smile. _En when she laughs she is so adorable._ She then frowned because she realized something _I'm starting to slowly falling for her shit!_

_**Thankx for reading please revieuw, just let me now what you think about it so I can improve myself. If there are Mistakes let me know so I can change them and If you think the story should slow down are should go faster let me know i really appreciate it**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was now day 3 of the snow storm the weather was still horrible and didn't look like it got any better soon. Quinn woke up at a strange sound when she looked next to her she saw Rachel still a sleep. _Wow she looks even cuter when shes asleep._ Quinn now had a huge smile on her face.

She watched Rachel a little longer before she started to get op to start breakfast. Quinn got her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

5 Minutes after that Rachel woke up. She looked around but didn't see Quinn anywhere so she got up and walked into the bathroom to change. She didn't now that Quinn was already in there and the door wasn't locked so she could just walk in. When she walked in the first thing she saw was Quinn standing there with only wearing a pants and bra. Rachel looked shocked. _Wow... her body looks so hot._ She couldn't move. _Turn around you idiot she think you are a stalker or something_. But still she didn't move.

Quinn finaly noticed Rachel. She started to blush and quikly pulled a shirt on. That put Rachel out of her Daze. "Sorry, i didn't mean to stare at you" Rachel really felt guilty but didn't know if she just should walk away now or just walk into the bathroom to change herself. Quinn made it easy fot her and walked out of the bathroom really fast.

Quinn put her stuff away and sighed. She didn't know what to do with Rachel. Should she just pretend nothing happend or tell Rachel it didn't matter. She didn't know. She just decided to go downstairs. She just would say how it would play out.

Downstairs Santana and Brittany where already preparing breakfast. They were giggling fooling around with the flour. It was everywhere. When Quinn walked into the kitched she didn't even saw the other girl she was so in toughts that she just went to sit on the table to think. Santana looked at her and wanted to apologize for the mess but when she saw Quinn so deep in tought she went to sit beside her. "What's up with you had a rough night with berry" she said with a huge smirk. Quinn lookad at her and rolled her eyes.

Brittany sat on the other side from Quinn. "Hey sweety, tell me whats wrong?" Quinn stayed silent and just looked at the table. That made Brittany put an arm around Quinn to comfort her. Then Quinn looked at her and told her what happend in the Bathroom. "I mean what does that mean? Does she like me no that can't be it I mean shes famous and stuff and I'm just me. But why didn't she turn around now i'm so confused". Santana only chuckled and Brittany glared at her what shut Santana up. Brittany didn't say anything at first but after a couple of minutes she said 'Maybe she just likes you, And why will she not your Hot girl!' Santana nodded.

Quinn looked at them with a little smile on her face.'thankx guys'.

At that moment Rachel came into the kitchen. She just looked at the floor a little afraid for Quinn's reaction. Neither of the girls said anything so Rachel just sit on the table. Brittany started to talk to Rachel while Quinn and Santana were also talking. After an hour Quinn told Brittany that they made the mess in the kitches so the could also clean it up. After that she walked into the livingroom. Brittany and Santana both got up and started to clean after their laugh outburts.

Rachel was still sitting on the table not sure what to do. She didn't now if she should just talt to Quinn and pretend nothing happend that morning. Brittany saw that and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just talk to her it makes it all alot easy trust me" Brittany smiled and went back to the cleaning.

Rachel got up and walked into the livingroom. She walked over to Quinn "What are you doing" she asked just to get the conversation started. Quinn looked outside "Looking at the weather is doesn't start to ease a litte" She didn't turn her head towards Rachel. Rachel didn't reply and just stared outside. She was a little hurt that Quinn didn't look at her but what else did she expected. She Looked at Quinn like a pervy school boy this morning. After a while she decided that maybe it was better if she just left because she only made Quinn uncomfortable. She walked upstairs to get all her stuff. It wasn't much but she got her bag and put all the stuff in het. "What are you doing?"

Quinn was leaning in the doorway looking really confused . Rachel looked at her a little guilty. "After this morning I think it's better that I leave " Quinn shook her head and walked up to her she got Rachels Back and put all the stuff back where is was before. Now it was Rachels turn to look confused. 'What are you doing now?' Quinn smiled and just put the rest of the stuff back. When she was ready she took Rachel's hand and pulled her with her. "I don't let you leave in this weather. And about this morning it's cool" She smiled at Rachel and lead her downstairs.

Downstairs Santana and Brittany were discussing what they could do because there still wasn't much to do inside with the tv not working and the weather wasn't helping also.

When they heard Quinn and Rachel come downstairs they both turned around.

Santana saw Quinn and Rachel hold hand and nudged Brittany to see if she saw het to. Brittany smiled at her. Santana could help to make a comment about it. 'So what did you to lovebirds do upstairs not the nasty I hope' she said smirking Quinn looked at her confused.

Santana pointed at their hands. Quinn looked, so did Rachel. They both let go and started to blush. Santana and Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

Quinn and Rachel both went to sit on the couch. Santana and Brittany where sitting on the large one so they had to sit on the small one. Quinn glared at Santana and Brittany. Now she had to sit so close to Rachel and that only made her nervous.

Santana proposed to play a game they lookad at her but she didn't continue.

When she saw them looking she shrugged 'Not like you got better ideas'. That was true none of them didn't know what to do the weather was really messing the good stuff like shopping up.

They all shrugged and Santana proposed to play truth or dare. Quinn pulled up her brow but let it at that. Santana was first. She looked around and stopped at Rachel. "Truth or Dare" Rachel looked a bit unsure but chose Truth. "All right lets see... What was your most embarresed moment?" Rachel looked at her like she had seen a ghost. She really didn't want to tell Santana that. But she had said Truth so she had to. She sight 'My most embarresed moment was probably that one time I blurted out I was gay to the principal in High school but what i didn't know was that his microphone was on so the hole school could here it the bullied me the rest of the year.' Now Santana felt quilty she didn't know that that had Happend to her she tought Rachel was always Popular because she now on Broadwas and shit.

Quinn saw the hurt in Rachel and without knowing she put a arm around her to comfort her.

Rachel looked up at her and smiled.

Now it was Rachel's turn She asked Brittany who chose dare. 'I dare you to eat those nasty eggs out of the fridge without using your hands' Quinn and Santana started to laugh Brittany only pout but she stood up and walked into the kitchen. They all went after her and Brittany did what she had to do. Afterwards they all laughed very loud.

Back in the livingroom thye went on with the game. Brittany asked Quinn and she chose Dare.

Brittany frown for a minute then she said "I dare you to kiss the person you like" Quinn looked shocked at her. 'What if that person isn't here i mean then I can't do the dare' she tought she had save herself but Brittany chuckled and replied "Oh we both know she is here". Quinn looked at her. And before anyone could say anything she stood up and run upstairs. They all looked at eachother confused. Brittany stood up to go after Quinn, But Rachel was faster and run after her.

Upstairs Quinn went into her room and let herself fall on the bed with her back towards the door.

Rachel softly knocked at the door when she didn't heer a reply she went in the room. Quinn was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Rachel sat beside her and placed her hand on Quinn's back and rocked back and forth Both of them didn't speak.

After a while Rachel spoke up. 'Ít doesn't matter if you don't want to do it you don't have to they understand'. She gave Quinn a weak smile.

Quinn didn't said anything.

After a while she replied 'It's not like I don't want to kiss this girl but I''m for sure she don't want to kiss me'.Rachel looked at her with a wierd expression "Who don't want to kiss you I mean your smart, beatiful, sweet, caring she is crazy if she doesn't want to kiss you". Quinn Smiled _ Does this mean she likes me?_ She tought to herself. She lokked at Rachel 'You mean that'. Rachel nodded.

Quinn had to progress this did this really mean Rachel liked her to she didn't know but there was only one ony to figure out. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel stiffend she didn't know what to do. Quinn also felt Rachel stiffen and pulled back.

She got up and walked towards the Bathroom "I'm sorry after you said those stuff I tought you also liked me but I guess I was wrong." Then she turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Rachel was so confused. She tought Quinn liked Brittany or even Santana but Her. She put her finger up to her lips. _She likes me.. Get up you idiot and go get your girl._

As fast as she could she got up and went after Quinn. Quinn was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Rachel walked up to her but didn't say anything. Quinn looked up at Rachel confused. She stood up and whas about to open her mouth but Rachel cut her off. Rachel grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her in.

Quinn didn't know what was happening. But when Rachel bit her underlip she deepend the kiss.

When they both needed breath the pulled away. 'Wow...' they both said at the same time.

That made them both giggle.

Quinn grabbed Rachels hand and they both walked downstairs.

Downstairs Santana and Brittany where talking. When they saw Quinn and Rachel, Brittany stood up and walked towards Quinn. "Quinn I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to push you." Quinn just smiled and jump on the couch. Santana and Brittany looked confused at eachother. Rachel sat beside her and wispered something in Quinn's ear.

They both giggled Which made Santana and Brittany look only more confused.

Santana just shrugged and stood up to start with dinner. Brittany looked at Quinn and Rachel en shook her head. She also stood up and walked after Santana.

Quinn and Rachel stayed in the livingroom. "We should mess with them" Quinn looked confused at Rachel she explained "After dinner we play truth and dare again and then you do the same to them only you tell them that if they kiss you kiss the girl you like." Now Quinn started to like the idea "But when they think your going to kiss me you walk to Santana " Quinn looked at Rachel like she said something wrong She shook her head 'I'm not gonna kiss Santana no way!' Rachel chuckled and kissed Quinn softly on the lips 'No just pretend like you gonna kiss her believe me she stops you before you even can kiss her an Brittany won't let you either believe me' Quinn still didn't like the idea but she agreed to do it.

Brittany and Santana were ready with dinner so Santana called Quinn and Rachel and they ate dinner. After Dinner Quinn and Rachel did the dishes and Santana and Brittany went to talk in the livingroom.

While they were busy Quinn kept thinking about what to do she promised Rachel she would do it but she didn't like it. "Rach I've been thinking and I really don't like to do this." Rachel looked at her but smiled "I understand" They didn't talk about it anymore and when they were ready they went into the livingroom. Quinn jumped on the couch and Rachel sat again next to her and smiled at her. Santana looked at the two girls _They are acting wierd something is up for sure. _Brittany spoke up 'We should play truth ot dare again' They all agreed. Brittany started and chose Santana.

Santana picked truth. "Okay do you have a crush on someone?" Santana started to blush like crazy. That made Quinn chuckle Santana aswered with a simple yes but refused to tell Brittany who it was. Brittany pouted but that didn't really help. Then It was Santana's turn she picked Rachel "Truth or dare " she said with a smirk Rachel doubted but chose dare.

"I dare you to pull 1 of your clothes out and leave them out for the rest of the night." she winked at Quinn who started to blush.

Rachel started to laugh en just pulled her shirt out. Quinn couldn't help bit stare _Damn her body is fine This not staring thing is gonna be hard._ Rachel saw Quinn looking and chuckled which made Quinn blush.

Rachel then asked Quinn. Quinn picked Truth because she wasn't really up to something dirty.

"Okay uhm.. What is your celebirty crush?"

Quinn turned deep red not sure if she should tell the truth to this one.

"You" She wispered. Rachel didn't heard her so asked again. "Okay let me just wisper this one in your ear I'm not ganna tell this out loud " She said. After Quinn told her Rachel just smiled.

Quinn quikly went on with the game so she asked Santana to chose. "I'm not a scared little chicked so gimme a dare". Quinn smiled evil "Okay I dare you to kiss the one you like". Santana looked at her. "No way this afternoon you didn't either." Quinn looked at her then at Rachel "Okay if you kiss the person you like ik kiss the person I like deal?" Santana just nodded.

Rachel looked Confused _I tought she didn't want to do it?_

Santana doubted but turned to Brittany and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When she pulled back Brittany grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back in.

That made Quinn and Rachel smile.

When they pulled apart Santana looked at Quinn "Your turn Fabray"

So Quinn stood up. Which made Santana and Brittany confused. She walked to Santana.

Santana looked at her and shook her head "No way Fabray you not gonna put that on me" In the mean time Rachel also was standing right now. Quinn just smirked at Santana and before she new she turned around real fast and Pulled Rachel into her. Their Kiss was slow but passionate nothing was rushed. At first Rachel was just standing there in shock. But soon she kissed Quinn back with just as much passion. When they pulled apart they didn't hear Santana and Brittany squeal. "I tought you didn't want to go trough with it" Quinn smiled and simply said "I know but I just wanted to suprise you to and I really wanted to kiss you i started to miss those lips, and you know you in only your bra doesn't make it any easier" That made Rachel chuckle. The rest of the evening Quinn and Rachel explained what had happened in the Bathroom. Santana and Brittany also told Quinn and Rachel that they also had kissed before and that made all of them Laugh.

When all of them were tired they went upstairs to go to sleep. Quinn and Rachel did what they did the days before one of them changed in the bathroom the other in de bethroom.

When they were ready the climbed into bed at first it was a little awkward but when Quinn gave Rachel a kiss on her head, Rachel put her arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn put her arms also around Rachel and the soon were both a sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up but she was a little disorientated. She looked around strangely and after a minute she figured out where she was. When she tryed to get up someone pulled her back. Quinn had her arms wrapped around her protectively. Rachel didn't wanted to wake up Quinn so she figured she could try to sleep for a couple of minutes. She shut her eyes but couldn't fall in sleep. While she was laying there she couldn't help watching Quinn sleep. She looked so cute.

1,5 hours later Quinn woke up. When she saw Rachel looking at her she softly kissed her on the lips and pulled Rachel closer then she already was. Rachel only smiled and hugged Quinn tighter. After half hour Someone knocked on the door.

Before Quinn could reply the door swung open and Santana and Brittany where leaning in the door opening. "Oh S look how cute." Rachel blushed and pushed her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled at Rachel and pulled her closer, she then looked at Santana and Brittany "Like you 2 didn't slept together!" That made both Brittany and Santana blush. Santana turned around and left pulling Brittany along in the progress.

"So Superstar now it's just you and me again" Quinn smiled at her. Rachel didn't move.

Quinn snuggled into Rachel and neither off them tried to move they layed there enjoying eachothers company.

When Quinn's stomach growned Quinn Pulled her and Rachel up. Quinn told Rachel she was going to take a shower. Rachel looked At Quinn getting in the bathroom and got up herself.

While she was dressing she got an idea and so she walked towards the bathroom. The door wasn't locked so she walked in. Quinn was in the shower she didn't hear Rachel come into the shower because she was to busy singing **"Mamma who bore me". **Rachel smiled. She put her Clothes away and slowly walked towards the shower when she stepped into the shower Quinn turned around mega fast. When she saw Rachel standing there she smiled and pulled Rachel into her.

Rachel cupped her head leaned in at first the kiss was slow but turned out really fast in hungry and heated. Rachel pushed Quinn againt the wall and kissed her with all the passion in her.

She pulled Quinn's legs around her waist and deepend the kiss.

Then Quinn pulled Rachel softly away. Rachel looked a bit hurt but didn't say anything. Quinn got out of the shower and pulled some clothes on. Rachel followed her and also pulled some clothes on.

Quinn walked into her room and sat on her bed. Rachel was a little confused and looked at her. When Quinn didn't look up Rachel went to sit beside her. Quinn looked at her with a guilty look. "I'm sorry okay. It's not like i didn't want to but I got scared." Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's Back to let her no she shoul continue. "I never did that if you know what I mean" Rachel didn't say anything and pulled Quinn into a Hug.

Quinn started to cry and held Rachel tightly. "It doesn't matter baby. I don't care about that I care about you okay you should know that." "Quinn looked up and smiled weakly. Rachel pulled the tears away with her tumb and kissed Quinn sweetly.

They stayed like that for awhile. And when Rachel's stomach begun to growl they got up and went downstairs to have breakfast. Quinn and Rachel sat beside eachother. While they were eating Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand under the table and started to make small figures with her fingures.

Quinn looked up at her and smiled weakly. Nobody Said anything. And just ate their food.

After breakfast Santana and Brittany offered to do the dishes even if it was Quinn and Rachel's turn.

Quinn and Rachel got up and went into the living room and Santana and Brittany started with the dishes.

They sit on the couch and didn't say anything. Rachel wanted to know why Quinn stopped what was going on in the shower but didn't know how. Quinn wanted to tell Rachel why she did it but was afraid that when Rachel knew the truth she would like her anymore and she didn't want that.

Quinn decided just to be honest and told Rachel what happend. "Rach listen I'm sorry about this morning" Rachel wanted to say something but Quinn shussed her "It was not because i don't like you are think you are hot because you are hot for sure" Rachel chuckled "But there are thing you don't know about me but I think it's time for me to tell you.

I've never really done THAT stuff with a girl so I was afraid. What if I am not that good and you don't want me anymore". Rachel kissed her on the lips "Quinn why didn't you just tell me it doesn't matter but are you serious your 21 and you'd never had sex?" Quinn blushed a little and nodded. "I know it sounds wierd but it's not like I never done it before but never with a girl. My first time was with a guy and let me tell you this it wasn't anything near pleasant. And also one of the reasons i'd never did it is because when I came out to my parents my father told me that I was ugly and nobody was ever going to love me and that's one of the reasons I never make a move on a girl, But with you I don't know it was just different it felt different,"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed her fingers one by one. "Let nobody ever let you believe you're not beautiful because you are inside and out Your Fucking Gorgeous Quinn your father is just a dumbass". Quinn chuckled and leaned in. Rachel kissed Quinn sweetly. When she tried to pull back Quinn deepend the kiss. Quinn pulled Rachel with her back on the couch and hovered over her. Rachel pulled Quinn close and hands began to wander. Rachel slipped her hands under Quinn's shirt and started to message her breast trough her bra. Quinn smiled into the kiss and also slipped her hands under Rachel shirt. When she reaches Rachel breast she didn't feel a bra. She stopped the kissing and looked at Rachel "A little eager aren't you." She leant in and kissed Rachel again.

Just as Rachel pulled Quinn's shirt over her head Santana and Brittany walked in.

"Damn Fabray you move fast but please remember there are more people over here.". Quinn and Rachel both looked up and blushed. Quinn got off of Rachel and Put her shirt back on.

"Just tell me wat you and B were doing in the morning 2 days ago and I shut my mouth" she shot at Santana. Santana was now the one who started to blush "Nothing Sleeping what else." Quinn chuckled "Yeah with eachother" Now Rachel was also chuckling.

They sat all on the couch and looked at eachother. Quinn got up and walked towards the t.v. She pushed the button and the tv went on.

Brittany started to squeal. "Finaly the tv is working is started to get really boring in here".

They all had to agree on that one. They decided to watch a movie. Santana and Rachel wanted to see a horror while Quinn and Brittany wanted to see a Romantic movie. After a little discussion the all agreed on Jennifer's Body. Quinn and Rachel both snuggled up on one couch while brittany and Santana did the same on the other couch.

After the movie it was dinner time.It was Quinn and Rachel'a turn to cook. They decided to make mac 'n cheese. While they where preparing the food they couldn't help it but look at one an other when the other one wasn't looking. When Rachel caught Quinn she got a little macaroni and throwed it at Quinn That started out at a food fight. Santana and Brittany heard them yell and came into the kitched with confused looks. When they saw the mess that Quinn and Rachel had made they laughed.

Santana and Brittany helped Quinn and Rachel with the cleaning and after that the started with dinner.

After dinner Rachel went into the living room and stared outside. Quinn stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "What's wrong Superstar?" Rachel turned a little around to look at Quinn"Just missing my Dads I haven't seen them in more than a year now i was supposed to visit them and now I still haven't seen them." Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Why don't you call them and tell them what you wanted to do I'm sure the understand. And when the weather gets better you go visit them" Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn on the cheek and went upstairs to get her phone. Rachel called her Dads and told them what was happening. She also told them about Quinn and that she started to fall for her. Her Dads gave her some advice and Rachel said goodbye and went back downstairs.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were talking when Rachel came downstairs. "So what did your Dads say Superstar." Rachel sat beside Quinn and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "The understood and told me not to do thing they woudn't do." That made Quinn, Santana and Brittany laugh.

The rest of the evening went really smoothly they talked about all kinds af stuff High school, Highs school boys who where idiots and The girl who where hot.

When slowly the tiredness hitt they all went upstairs.

Now Quinn and Rachel changed infront of eachoter. Both glancing at eachother. When the were in the bed Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and after a little makeout session the both fell asleep

Thankx for the reviews and all the alerts:)

I'm busy writing the next chapter so that should be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

It was really early when Santana opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Brittany snuggled into her. She smiled and pulled Brittany closer. She shut her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

Out of nothing Quinn came bursting into the room. "It stopped snowing what do I do know she's gonna leave!" Santana and Brittany both shot up. "What the hell Q, Whe tried to sleep here!".

Quinn looked up a bit guilty she then turned around and walked away with her head down.

Brittany slapped Santana and got up. After she put on some clothes she went after Quinn.

She found her downstairs in the kitchen. Quinn was staring into her coffee cup and playing with the spoon. Brittany sat beside her and asked Quinn what happend. "She is gonna leave B. The snow stopped and when it's gone she is gone too" Quinn tried to hold in her tears. Brittany pulled her in a hug. "Shhh.. it's okay I'm sure she doesn't leave without saying goodbye. But she has to leave once she can't stay here forever." Quinn smiled weak at her.

Santana also came into the kitchen right now. "I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean it like that but I was sleeping and you know how grumpy I get when I don't get that much of sleep." Quinn smiled at her and pushed a cup of coffee towards Santana. Santana got the cup and sat down. It was silence for a while.

Santana spoke up "If Rachel leaves it's not like you never see her again right. I mean she likes you why should she just leave and never look back." . Rachel was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard her name. So she decided to listen what they said.

Quinn looked at Santana and smiled "Thanks S I think I overreachted A bit. But I really tought that now the snow stopped she would just grab her stuff and leave". Santana placed a hand over Quinn's to comfort her.

Rachel looked confused. She then walked towards the window. She saw that the snow indeed had stopped. She felt a little sad because now she didn't really had a real reason to stay. But she started to really like Quinn. She got upstairs to put all her stuff in her bag. While she was packing she got an idea. She looked in the closet to find one of Quinn's bags. When she finaly find one she started to pull Quinn's stuff in the bag. When she was ready she got al the bags and went downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled. Quinn saw what Rachel was holding and couldn't help to look a little sad. Rachel sat beside her "Can we talk?" Quinn nodded and Santana and Brittany got up and walked into the living room.

Rachel grabbed both of Quinn's hands. "I have to tell you something," she pused for a little and looked at Quinn "Now the Snow stopped there's nothing else for me to do then leave." Quinn looked sad but nodded. Then Rachel started to smile "Quinn just look at my baggs see something that doesn't belong?" Quinn looked at the baggs and gave Rachel a confused look. "Why did you took my bag didn't all your stuff fit in yours?" Rachel shook her head. "No that are not my belongings" Quinn looked now a lot more confused. "Quinn these couple of days where heaven for me. I found something I didn't have in a really long time. I was always busy with work and never had a real social life. People pretended to like me just for who I was. But you" She smiled "You really meant it. Quinn come with me?" Quinn looked at her with a blank expression.

Quinn stayed silence. Rachel looked a bit hurt and got up "I understand how stupid of me to ask such thing I go grab my stuff and then I leave." Rachel got her bags and walked towards the front door.

Santana and Brittany looked confused at Rachel then they looked towards the kitchen.

The Kitchen door swung open, Quinn came running into the livingroom. "Rachel wait." Rachel turned around and looked at her "Rach these days were magical I never tought I would fall for you I mean which girl had the luck that her celebirty crush is standing at her door. And I even got the chance to know you. Of course I'm going with you." Rachel let her bags fall and ran towards Quinn and kissed her passionatley.

When They pulled away they both had huge smiles on their face.

Santana looked strangly from Quinn to Rachel "Am I missing something?" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and walked towards the couch and sat down. Quinn told Brittany exactly wat happend in the kitchen. She told them that she was going to go with Rachel to visit her Dads. She gave Santana the house key. Santana looked at her confused. Quinn smiled at her "You and B could use some alone time so you could stay here if you like" Brittany jumped from exitment and hugged her. Santana did the same.

They talked for a while but then Quinn and Rachel decided to go. They got up and grabbed al their stuff. Before they left They gave Santana and Brittany a hug. Then they put al the stuff in Rachel's car and took off.

It was an hour drive. Quinn looked at Rachel. "What your looking at don't you wanna go I dont mind I understand " Rachel asked a bit worried. Quinn shook her head. "No I wanna come I was just looking at how beautiful you are". Rachel blushed. After a couple of minutes of silence Quinn looked at Rachel "So what are we gonna do now I just go with you to your Dads and then I mean after dad you go home and then?" Rachel frowned "I really didn't think about that. Uhm I don't know.

But I was thinking to find an appartment in Ohio It's closer to my dads and to you, My show is almost over and then I am al alome in the Big Apple and don't get me wrong I love New York but it is lonley" Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's "Maybe you can come live with me I mean I know it's fast but why should you buy and appartment while I am living alone just like you said it's lonely most of the time. Santana and Brittany are over alot but they won't mind the also love you not like I do but you know what I mean."

Rachel placed a finger on Quinn's lips. "You start to ramble pretty girl and what dit you mean with the love part?" Quinn blushed and looked down. "I may have said that i kind of love you" she said still blushing. Rachel couldn't help but think Quinn looked really cute right now. "Quinn look at me " Quinn looked up "Quinn I kind of love you to" then Rachel smiled. Quinn cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

When car horns where heard they pulled apart and Rachel started to drive again. They both laughed.

15 minutes later they arived at the Berry's house. Rachel got out and walked around the car to help Quinn out of it. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and intwined their fingers. Then they walked towards the door.

Rachel rang the bell and a couple minutes later the door went open. In the door stood a small men with glasses on. Rachel Hugged him "OMG Dad I missed you so much" The man chuckled. "I missed you to Rach. But let me see who is this nice young lady?" Quinn took a step and extended her hand "My name is Quinn Fabray sir nice to meet you." The man looked at her hand and then he looked up at Quinn. Then he pulled quinn in a tight hug.

"John let the girl breathe" A dark men entered the hallway. "You must be Quinn am i right? My name is David" Quinn looked at David "That's right sir My name is Quinn Fabray" Before Quinn could say anything else the men interuppted her "Please call me David, sir or mr Berry makes me feel so old. You can call him John or mr Berry because he clearly is the old one" Both he and Rachel started to laugh and John pouted.

They then went into the livingroom. John and David asked Rachel about broadway and what other stuff went on in her life. After a while they turned towards Quinn. "So Quinn tell us something about yourself" Quinn smiled and told the men what they wanted to know.

When dinner time came the men cooked diner and Rachel and Quinn went upstairs to put away their stuff. When they walked into the guestroom Rachel let her bags fall and turned around. She shut the door behind Quinn and pushed her against it. She kissed Quinn hungry.

Quinn deepend the kiss and pulled Rachel's shirt up. Rachel started to suck on Quinn's neck and pulled Quinn towards the bed. When Quinn felt the bed she pulled Rachel on it and got on top.

Rachel Put her hands under Quinn's shirt on her breast. Then they heard a voice from downstairs.

"Girls dinner is ready". They both sighed and got up and pulled their shirts back on.

"Sorry my dads got really bad timing" Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel downstairs for dinner.

Thankx again for all the reviews and tips you guys gave me. Keep reviewing then i keep updating:P

Want real smut in the next chapter? Want to see more of Santana and Brittany let me know oh and If you got some ideas about how i should continue please let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Quinn and Rachel came downstairs, Rachel's dad were already sitting on the table. Quinn sat on one side of the table while Rachel sat on the other side. At first it was a little quite. Both Rachel and Quinn didn't know what to say.

Quinn just stared at her plate and ate her food. John saw that Quinn felt a little uncomfortable and Started to talk "So how do you exactly know eachother?" Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand in hers on the table. "It's a funny story actually. When I was on my way to visit you guys I stranded in a huge snow storm. There was nowhere I could go. The onlyt place I saw was a small house. It was dark but i took my chance and rang the bell. Quinn opened the door and eventually she let me in. She was so kind to let me stay for a couple days." John and David both looked at Quinn.

David spoke up "So you let Rachel stay. That's so nice especially when you know how she can work on your nerves" Rachel smacked her father on the arm. David couldn't help but laugh.

Quinn chuckled a little. Rachel glared at her which made her only chuckle more. "know you laugh but you where the one that got a huge crush on me before you even new me" Rachel staid while she put out her tongue. Now Quinn started to blush. Now both David and John started to laugh.

When Dinner was finished Rachel and Quinn offered to do the dishes so David and John could relax a little. They gor up and went into the livingroom and Quinn and Rachel stayed behind to do the dishes.

Rachel did the cleaning and Quinn the drying. When they were almost ready Rachel put some soap on Quinn's nose when Quinn wasn't really paying attention. That made Quinn jump a little. She took a glass and put some water in it. She then chased after Rachel with the glass in her hand. Rachel was faster then she tought but when she finnaly caught her she put the glass with water above Rachel's head. Rachel started to squirm. "Please, I will be a good girl." Quinn smirked and let the water fall over Rachel's head.

"Now you can sleep on the couch tonight" Rachel said. She put out her tongue before she took her shirt out. Quinn stiffend her eyes widend while she was looking at Rachel. Rachel smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

Rachel walked upstairs and Quinn was still in shock. When David came into the kitchen she was still standing there. "Maybe this is a wierd question but why was Rachel shirtless when she walked upstairs?" Quinn looked at David but couldn't get anything out she just blushed. Rachel came into the kitchen and answered the question "Quinn couldn't help her self and ripped the shirt from my body." Quinn looked bewildered at Rachel "That's not true" she said to defend herself. Rachel chuckled and David looked wierd from Rachel to Quinn and back at Rachel. "haha know serious Quinn put water over my head so my shirt was all soaked and I went upstairs to put on another shirt."

Now david laughed shook his head and went back into the livinrgroom.

Quinn looked at Rachel a bit angry "Why would you say that your dad now probably thinks I'm a horny bitch or something" Rachel chuckled and pulled Quinn in a hug. "I'm sorry okay and I'm sure my dad doesn't think your a horny bitch because of that. I told him the real reason did I?"

Quinn stayed silent.

Rachel kissed Quinn softly on the cheek. When Quinn still didn't aswered she kissed her on the lips. Quinn still didn't say anything so Rachel placed butterfly kisses on her neck. Eventually Rachel found Quinn's Sweet spot.

"Okay I forgive you, But you should stop know I don't think your dads would like if i ravished you in their Kitchen" Rachel smirked "I wouldn't mind" Quinn just rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her with her into the living room.

In the living room John and David were watching tv. Rachel sat on the couch and patted the space next her to let Quinn know she should sit there. Quinn sat in the chair and Rachel looked wierdly at her. When Quinn saw Rachel looking she put out her tongue. Rachel only pouted. David and John looked at eachother and chuckled.

An hour later. Nothinh interessting was on tv so John put the tv out so they could catch up on things. "What happend between you to?" Rachel looked shocked at her das "Dad I'm not gonna tell you wat happend between me and Quinn it's private don't you think." David chuckled "I mean in the kitchen because Quinn is now sitting on the chair and you can;'t stop pouting, I have to say that I am happy to see that Quinn isn't such a douche as your last girlfriend. She was like a puppy and did everything you asked I didn't like her." David winked at Quinn.

Quinn chuckled and then looked at Rachel to se what see had to say. "I have to say I agree with you on that one Dad, Quinn is so much bossier then she was. But then again Lisa was really obedient even in the bedroom I can't say that from Quinn. She always wants to dominate me" She then put out her tongue out to Quinn.

Quinn was a little in shock that Rachel said that and turned red like a tomato. "Shut up your dads don't have to know that kind of information " Quinn said a bit flustered.

Both Berry man where laughing really hard right now which made Quinn blush only more.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her on the couch with her. When Quinn was sitting next to her she softly kissed Quinn on the lips to comfort her a little.

The rest of the evening it was a lot more comfortable for Quinn. David asked her a lot over her High school and the study she was following right now. Quinn was already happy that the subject had changed and answered the questions.

When David and John went upstairs to get some sleep Rachel and Quinn decided to watch a movie before they went upstairs.

An hour into the movie Rachel got bored. She started to kiss Quinn's neck. Quinn turned towards Rachel and kissed her passionate. Rachel deepend the kiss and pulled Quinn down on her back. Rachel got on top of Quinn.

When the kiss was really hungry Rachel tryed to open the buttons of Quinn's blouse. Quinn looked at her and chuckled. When Rachel couldn't open the blouse Quinn got up a little and ripped the blouse open. Rachel smirked and leaned in again.

Quinn deepend the kiss again and put Rachel's shirt over her head. Really soon after that Rachel's pants was also off. Quinn turned their position so she was on top. Rachel's hands were everywhere at this point. Finally Rachel reached Quinn's and tried to pull it of. This made Quinn Chuckle. "Button's aren't really your thing I see" Rachel just rolled her eyes and pulled Quinn's jeans out without opening the button.

The kiss got deepend again and after a while Quinn unclapsed Rachel's bra. Rachel smiled up at her and unclapsed Quinn's bra.

Rachel pulled Quinn back on her back and started to lower herself. Before she was almost down she looked at Quinn"You sure?" Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel in for a kiss.

Rachel lowered herself and put her fingers trough Quinn's folds. "Damn baby your really wet" She put 2 fingers in and pumped in and out. Quinn moaned "Faster baby". Rachel smiled and speed up.

When Quinn started to moan out Rachel's name Rachel put in another finger.

Quinn's walls started to tighten up. And Quinn came hard. Rachel kissed Quinn passionatly and let herself slide next to Quinn. When Quinn got her breath back she looked at Rachel and smiled "Baby wow that was amazing" Rachel hugged Quinn "I'm glad because i wanted your first time to be special" Quinn smiled and pulled her closer.

They laid there for an hour or do when quin realized they were still naked. Quinn started to get up and put back on her clothes. Rachel looked up at her sleepy. "What are you doing? " Quinn looked at her and trowed Rachel her clothes. "You have to get dress, what will your dads say when they find us like this on their couch." Rachel started to chuckle "Baby calm down why do you think they went upstairs that early" Quinn looked at her horrified. Rachel only laughed and put on her clothes.

She took Quinn's hand and together they walked upstairs. When they went into the guestroom Rachel shut the door behind her and Kissed Quinn hungrely. She pulled Quinn on the bed and jumped after her. Quinn chuckled and got on top off Rachel. Quinn smiled and deepend their kiss. After an little make out session they both were really tired and fell asleep.

Sorry that i didn't update yesterday but i was really busy I hope this helps a little :) I know the ending is a little wierd but i didn't know how the end the chapter so

don't stop reviewing because it really helps me to wright the next chapter:)


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the late update but I'm really busy with school right now so i won't upload everyday anymore.**

It was early in the morning Quinn looked around but didn't spot Rachel anywhere. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was really early. She looked up one more time and layed back down.

Half an hour later she couldn't sleep anymore so she decided to get up. She put on some clothes and went downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen David and John where already up. Quinn smiled and sat down on the table. David Looked up "Why are you up so early" "I couldn't sleep anymore and Rachel was also up so" John chuckled, Quinn looked at him confused John smiled "You two are really hang up on eachother don't get me wrong but I never seen Rachel like this you must be special" Quinn blushed slightly.

David and John started to prepare breakfast. When Quinn tried to stand up and help David pushed her back in her seat "You're the guest so breakfast is on us" Quinn shrugged. "If you say so" then she smiled.

When David and John were almost ready with breakfast, Rachel came into the house. Quinn turned around quickly and walked towards Rachel. Rachel opened her arms and put Quinn in a tight hug. Quinn pulled away "You smell a little babe maybe you should take a shower" Rachel looked a little hurt "Now I tought you liked me but I guess now I know how you feel" Quinn smacked her playfully When Rachel walked upstairs. Quinn grabbed her wrist and wispered in Rachel's ear "leave the door open maybe I join you" Then she walked away with a smirk on her face.

Rachel looked after her and the walked up the stairs She got out off her sweaty clothes and get into the shower. 15 minutes later Quinn still hadn't joined her so Rachel frowned.

Downstairs Quinn was sitting at the table looking at David and John. John looked at her "Shouldn't you join Rachel?" Quinn blushed "No I'm good" then there was silence again. 10 Minutes later Quinn got up and without saying anything she walked upstairs.

Quinn walked into the bathroom as quite as she could. She got out of her clothes and went into the shower. Rachel was facing the wall and didn't noticed Quinn come into the shower. Quinn smirked and put her arms aroun Rachel's waist.

Rachel shot up and turned around really fast. She pushed Quinn against the wall. Quinn looked confused "Damn baby you scared me" Rachel then walked towards Quinn and put her arms around her neck. She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. One kiss turned into two and really fast it turned into a heated make out session. When the water got cold they both sprinted out of the shower. Quinn looked at Rachel and they started laughing.

When they both got dressed they went downstairs. David and John were already eating "We already started I called but you were busy" David and John both grinned and Quinn blushed. Rachel took her hand and they sat down.

After breakfast Rachel sat on the couch in the living room looking at the wall in toughts.

Quinn walked up to her and sat beside her. When rachel didn't look at her she kissed Rachel's neck.

"What you thinking about ?" Rachel smiled "Us" Quinn looked at her confused "Just what We would look like next year I mean you never know what will happen in the future and you really mean everything to me, I don't want to mess this up" Quinn smiled and hugged her. "You won't mess up I promise" Rachel chuckled "You know that I won't mess up?" Quinn just nodded.

Rachel got up and pulled Quinn with her. "Where are we going?" Rachel smiled evily"YOu see"

They got outside and Rachel smiled at Quinn she continued to walk towards a tree. Quinn didn't understand what Rachel was up to but she just walked after her. When they reached the tree Rachel looked up proud. Quinn followed her look. When She looked up and saw an treehouse.

Rachel pulled Quinn up with her "Isn't it amazing my dads built it for me when i was little." Quinn chuckled but also got in the tree house. They spent the hole day in the tree house. Rachel telling her old story's from when she was little and Quinn listening closely.

I know this is really short but I have a writers block at the moment. I'm really busy with school so then doesn't help either. If You got ideas please let me know

Next chapter will be up when I got 5 reviews :P


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back sorry for the wait but I was sick and school was horrible:( **

**I think I upload another episode or 2 and then i finish this story because i got an idea for another story so, but for now enjoy this story:)**

When Quinn woke up she looked around confused. She wasn't in her own bedroom while she was looking around she saw that is wasn't even a bedroom.

Rachel was also awake, when she saw Quinn looking around confused she kissed Quinn on the cheek. Quinn looked at her and smiled. She kissed Rachel softly on the lips before she asked "So where are whe exactly?" Rachel looked at her and chuckled "You don't remember anymore? We are in my tree house". It came all back to her Quinn blushed a little "I must have sleepung really deep i guess" Rachel pulled her up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So what are we gonna do superstar" Rachel frowned "I don't know" she then smiled "But I like the nickname" Quinn smiled "Yeah I mean it fits you" she then shrugged. Rachel smiled and took Quinns hand in hers. Quinn looked at there intwined fingers and then up to Rachel.

Rachel saw Quinn looking but didn't say anything she just pulled Quinn with her.

"Why the hurry?" Quinn asked confused. Rachel replied simply "My back is hurting and i figured a bed was more comfortable" Quinn chuckled and followed Rachel out of the tree house.

When they both were standing on the ground again Quinn walked towards the house. When she didn't saw Rachel beside her she turned around. She didn't saw Rachel she got a little worried.

When she felt two hands on her eyes she sighed. Rachel turned Quinn around "What's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head "Nothing I just got a little worried when I turned around and i didn't see you anywhere" Rachel chuckled "How cute" Now Quinn started to laugh to. She smacked Rachel playfully and made her way inside.

Inside John and David where playing cards in the kitchen. When the girls walked into the kitchen both men looked up at them confused "Where were you guys, we didn't see you all day" Rachel smiled at her Dads and while she pulled Quinn with her upstairs she replied "Whe were just in my treehouse nothing more" When Quinn and Rachel were upstairs both men looked at eachother and laughed.

In the guestroom Quinn was getting some stuff and tried to walk out of the room. Rachel pulled her back "Where do you think you going blondie?" Quinn looked at her wierdly "I'm just gonna take a shower I'll be right back." Then she tried to walk out again. Rachel pulled her back again. "I didn't think so!" Rachel smirked and pulled Quinn on the bed. She got on top of Quinn and started to straddle her. Quinn looked up at her and smiled. She pulled Rachel down and kissed her passionately. Rachel smiled into the kiss and deepend it.

After a while Rachel started to play with the hem of Quinn's shirt. Quinn smirked and pulled her shirt out. Rachel's directly where on Quinn's stomach. Quinn chuckled a little and pulled Rachel's shirt over her head. When her shirt was off she started to massage Rachel's breast. She pulled Quinn down and kissed her again. She started to kiss Rachel's jaw and moved up higher. When she reached her ear she kissed it really softly. Which earned a moan from Rachel.

Quinn turned their posistions so she was on top now soon they both were laying in there underwair. Rachel kissed Quinn sweetly and put her hands on Quinn's hips. Quinn didn't hesistate and pulled Rachel's Bra of and took one of Rachel's breast in her mouth. She sucked softly. Rachel moaned again before she pulled Quinn's face up again. She kissed her passionately before she let her fingers slip between Quinn's folds. She rubbed her clit. Quinn let out a moan and kissed Rachel again.

Rachel started to put two fingers in and moved them in a slow pace. Quinn moaned loudly and tottaly gave herself over to Rachel's movement. Rachel started to speed up the movement.

Rachel looked at Quinn while she moved her fingers in and out. Quinn looked at Rachel with a glinster in her eyes. Rachel felt Quinn's wall tight up and pumped in and out a little harder.

Quinn came really hard. Rachel slide her fingers trough Quinn's folds again and then put her finger in her mouth. "You taste so good baby". Quinn smiled. Rachel layed beside her.

When Quinn's breath was back to normal she rolled on top of Rachel. "Now it's your turn superstar".

She went down and rubbed Rachel's clit when she felt how wet Rachel already was she smiled. She put her tongue on Rachel's clit and started to draw little cirkles with it. Rachel arged her back and moaned out Quinn's name. Quinn put two fingers in and moved very slow in the beginning, when she saw how Rachel enjoyed it she speed up and she put in another finger. When she felt Rachel was almost on the edge she slowed down. Rachel looked at her confused. Quinn just smirked and moved her fingers really fast. When Rachel came. Quinn did the same as Rachel did earlier. "You're not so bad your self " she said with a chuckle. That made them both laugh a little.

Quinn layed down beside Rachel and Rachel snuggled into her. Rachel put an arm around Quinn and Quinn did the same. They fell asleep.

2 hours later both girl woke up. Rachel looked up at Quinn "Baby that was so amazing" Quinn smiled and nodded "It was more than amazing it was magical" Rachel nodded in agreement. After a couple of minutes Rachel got up. Quinn looked up confused. "Were are you going?" Rachel looked at her with a smirk "I was thinking about a shower" Quinn looked at her smiling "I agree but first I'm gonna eat something" She got up pulled on some clothes and went downstairs.

In the kitchen were David and John already busy with dinner. Quinn walked in and asked if she could do anything. Both men refused her hulp so she sat on the kitchen table. After a while Rachel got into the kitchen with a sad face. John looked at her "What's wrong sweety" Rachel smiled weakly "Nothing importend dad" John looked confused "I'm sure it's not nothing" Rachel sat down on the otherside of Quinn "I just wanted to take a shower" that made john only more confused "Why don't you take a shower then?" Rachel looked at Quinn and then replied "Beacause Quinn wouldn't join me she would rather go eat something then join me" Quinn blushed and Both Berry men laughed.

After dinner Quinn got up and walked upstairs. Rachel who was sitting on the couch watching t.v looked at her confused "Baby what are you gonna do? Come here watch a movie with me" she patted the space next to her. Quinn shook her head. "I'm gonna take a shower" she then smirked and walked upstairs. Rachel looked at her dads. She then got up and ran after Quinn. Both men laughed and turned their attention back to the t.v.

So I hope this makes up for the not updating for a couple of days. I promised that I would update after 5 reviews but I was a little busy with school so it was a litte hard for me. But i got a week of now so I can update more:)


	9. Chapter 9

When rachel came upstairs she didn't hear the shower run. She was a little confused so she walked into the bathroom. In the bathroom was Quinn sitting on the edge og the bethtub completly naked. Rachel looked a bit shocked but really soon recoverd and she started to smirk. She walked up to Quinn. Quinn only looked at Rachel with hungry eyes. "I was waiting for you".

Rachel licked her lips and walked a little closer to Quinn.

When she was standing right before Quinn she pulled her up. She looked at Quinn for a couple of seconds before she leaned in. Quinn met her halfway and they shared a passionate kiss.

Quinn pulled Rachel really close and deppend the kiss.

Rachel smiled into the kiss and pulled her shirt off. Quinn looked at her amused. She then helped Rachel to pull of her pants. When rachel's jeans flew around the bathroom Quinn couldn't hold it anymore and pulled Rachel under the shower with her.

Under the shower Quinn really quick got rid of Rachel's underware. Rachel pulled Quinn back in the position they were before. Things got really steamy when they heard a knock on the door. The moment was ruined. Both Quinn and Rachel sighed. When Rachel tried to get out off the shower Quinn pulled her back, she kissed her sweetly. Rachel turned around and came back in the shower. She pushed Quinn against the wall and deepend the kiss.

Soon it was back the way it was before the knock. Quinn placed her hands firmly on Rachel's lips. Rachel let her hands room and soon both her hands were on Quinn's breast. Quinn smiled and got both of Rachel's hands and put them above her head.

The kiss got really hot so Rachel placed her hands on the wall to steady herself.

Quinn chuckled and lowered her hands. She run her fingers trough Rachel folds. Rachel let out a soft moan. Quinn started to rub cirkles on Rachel's clit. Rachel was breathing heavy.

Quinn looked at her and they locked eyes. Rachel gave her a small nod and Quinn slide 2 fingers in.

Rachel moaned again. Quinn no started to move at a slow pace. How harder Rachel started to moan how harder Quinn moved her fingers. When she felt Rachel getting close she moved a little faster.

When Rachel came Quinn let her ride out her orgasm before she pulled Rachel in a passionate kiss.

When Rachel had her breath again she and Quinn got out of the shower. The both pulled on some clothes and went into the guestroom. They both put on their make up before they made their way downstairs. When they got downstairs. John and David were standing in the hallway. "Were you going" John chuckled "If you two weren't so busy earlier you could have heard that we go to friends and we be back tommorow so you twop should behave" Rachel chuckled and Quinn started to blush.

"Ofcourse dad you two should behave to" Both men chuckled "Bye pumpkin" Both men leave. And Quinn and Rachel went into the livingroom. They decided to watch a movie. Quinn sat down on the couch while Rachel put a dvd in after dad she sat down beside her.

They snuggled up on the couch and watched the movie. When the movie was finished they sat in silence. After a couple of minutes Quinn spoke "Tommorow we go, but where do you want to go? I mean I have to go home because I think Brittany and Santana really made a mess of my house right now. And you probably have to go back to New York or something?" Rachel smiled sweetly "I was thinking about going with you if that's okay with you" Quinn looked at her confused "But what about broadway and acting and stuff" Rachel now chuckled. "When I get a job for a movie then I go but I think that I take a break from Broadway"

Quinn quikly replied "But broadway is everything to you whe would you quit that?" Rachel took Quinn's hands in her own. "Because now you are everything to me and I don't quit I just take a pause that's different" Quinn looked at her if she was crazy. Rachel kissed her nose and smiled at her. "I want us to work Quinn you mean everything to me. A week ago I didn't know what to do with my life. But when I met you it was all clear. I want to be with you Quinn so bad that I would do anything to make this work". Quinn smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I never knew you were such a romantic" Rachel just shrugged. Quinn continued "But I don't want you to give everything up just for me what if it doesn't work out then you lose everything I don't want that to happen you have to understand that"

Rachel chuckled "You never gonna get it do ya! I tell you okay I never fellt like this before in my life you are special to me and I promise I do anything to make this work so you should stop arguing with me because you not gonna change my mind." She finished with a proud smile.

Quinn sighed. "Okay but where are you gonna live and everything because I don't have the money to visit you very much so" Rachel looked at her confused "I tought we discussed this before? I tought that I made clear that I won't go back living in New York. I was thinking about renting an appartment here so I live close to you and I can visit my dad much more." Quinn looked up at her. "You know my offer still stands?" Rachel looked confused again "What do you mean?" Quinn started to blush a little "You could come live with me I know it's soon but I got enough space and It saves you money and you still could visit your dads and." Rachel put a finger on Quinn's lips "I would love that" Quinn was really happy and pulled Rachel in a deep kiss.

She then pulled Rachel on her back and deepend the kiss a little more. Rachel pulled Quinn softly. Quinn looked at her confused "What's wrong did I do something wrong" Rachel chuckled. "No you silly It's just I'm still a little sore from earlier." Now they were both giggling. Quinn got off of Rachel and sat back on the couch.

Rachel sat beside her and layed her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn looked down at her and put an arm around her. "So how are we gonna do this" Quinn asked Rachel. Rachel frowned for a minute "I think tommorow I'm gonna call" Quinn was confused and nuddged Rachel's arm "Who are you gonna call" "First of all my manager and then I was thinking about the moving company" Quinn couldn't follow "Why are you gonna call the moving company tommorow" Rachel chuckled "So that they can move my stuff" Quinn frowned "Move your stuff where?" Rachel chuckled a little harder "Your house dummy because if we are going to live together I need some of my stuff so I'm gonna call my manager he goes to my appartment and he takes care of eveything and then the movers put my stuff here". Quinn giggled "Oh now I understand" Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn. Quinn pulled Rachel closer and hugged her.

10 minutes later Rachel got up and pulled Quinn with her. Quinn looked at Rachel but was to lazy to ask something. Rachel saw Quinn look "We are gonna sleep because it's gonna be a busy day tommorow" Quinn smiled and walked after Rachel upstairs. They both changed and got into bed. Quinn pulled Rachel in her arms and closed her eyes. Rachel turned around. Quinn opened her eyes again and looked at her. Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn passionately. "So now I can sleep!" Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel closer. They both fell a sleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Quinn and Rachel were both up really early. Quinn changed while Rachel took a shower. Quinn went downstairs and started to prepair breakfast.

10 Minutes Rachel joined her. "What are you doing" Quinn turned around "I'm making waffles I never did it before so I hope it doesn't burn" Rachel smiled and walked up to her. She took Quinns hands in hers and looked up. "I'm sure you'll do fine" Quinn smiled and turned back around. She flipped the waffels when she felt two arms around her waist. She chuckled "If you continue to distract me I'm sure I will burn them." Rachel pouted but let go. Rachel walked toward te kitchen table and sat on it.

When Quinn had finished the waffles she put them on two plates and walked towards the she saw Rachel sitting she chuckled "Normaly I sit on a chair don't you think that eats a little better". Rachel pouted but hopped of the table and sat on the chair. They ate breakfast and didn't say anything. They looked at eachother playfully none of them turned their glances.

When they were finished Rachel took there plates an put them on the counter. She then took Quinn's hand and walked towards the livingroom. Quinn looked confused at her girlfriend "Shouldn't we clean them" Rachel turned towards her "Ofcourse not we got better things to do my dads will clean them when they get home." Quinn shrugged and walked after her.

When they sat on the couch Quinn looked at Rachel "What kind of important things do we got to do?" Rachel looked at her if she was crazy "We have to take care of the moving ofcourse I mean I already called my manager when i got out of the shower and he would go to my appartment to supervice and stuff but we have to go to your house before my stuff will arive". Quinn chuckled "You really take this dead serious don't cha". Rachel just shrugged. They waited till Rachel's dads got home. They told them wat they had planned and both men were super excited for both of them.

After a while of chatting Rachel and Quinn got up and walked in to the hallway. They got all their stuff and put it in Rachel's car. When everything was ready They got in the car and took of.

The car ride was a little silent. They both were excited. When they almost reached Quinn's house Quinn looked at Rachel "I know I promised I wouldn't talk about it anymore but are you really sure because it's a big step." Rachel frowned "I don't know how many times you asked me this but if I wasn't sure I woudn't do it. Like I told you before I never felt something like this your special." Quinn blushed a little but smiled really big. When they reached Quinn's house Brittany and Santana wer standing outside.

They got out of the car and Brittany came running towards them. Before Quinn could say anything Brittany pulled her in a hug. "I told you, you would get a girlfriend soon" Quinn chuckled "Yeah B you did." Santana also came walking towards them. "So Berry you and Q are really serious?" Rachel looked a bit frightend "If I say yes are you gonna hit me" she asked while doing a step back. Quinn chuckled and Santana looked wierdly at her. "Ofcourse not, Because them Quinn will try to hurt me and I am not up for that. Not that she could hurt me but anyways I was just trying to be nice " Now Quinn and Brittany were laughing Santana looked at them "What!" Quinn chuckled "Nice?" Santana shrugged and put and arm around Brittany's waist.

They got their stuff and went inside. Quinn walked into the kitchen to make drinks while Rachel, Brittany and Santana sat down on the couch. Rachel sat on the total oppisite of Santana still a bit scared. Santana looked at her "Jeez berry chill".

Then Quinn came back into the livingroom with their drinks. She sat beside Rachel and pulled her close. Rachel smiled at her. Then Quinn turned her head towards Santana and Brittany "So you to had a good week?" Brittany blushed and Santana smirked "Yeah we had a good weak really used your room good. I have to say you have a comfortable bed." Quinn pulled her nose up "Oh come on your not serious on my bed" Santana chuckled "No The guestroom but you really shoud have seen your face" Now Rachel and Brittany were giggling. Quinn slapped Rachel playfully "Your supposed to be on my side." Rachel pouted "Sorry babe."

When they heard a strange sound they all look outside. Outside were the movers busy with opening the car. Rachel jumped op excitedly and run to the front door. The movers put all of the stuff in the house and when everything was inside Rachel looked at Quinn. "So were are we gonna put all this stuff" Quinn looked at Rachel and then towards the stuff. "Uhm sweety I don't know if we have enough space for all your stuff" Rachel stopped her "Our stuff and we figure something out".

Santana and Brittany asked if they needed help but Quinn told them that they didn't need help. Santana and Brittany made their way to their own homes and Quinn turned towards Rachel. "So where are we gonna start ". Rachel looked at her stuff and then grabbed one of the boxes. "With this " Quinn chuckled She also got a box and they started to put away the stuff to were it belongs. 6 hours later they were almost finished.

Quinn put her arms around Rachel's waist from behind. She wispered in Rachel's ear "Baby how about some take out". Rachel turned around and put her arms around Quinn's neck. "That's sounds really good I'm exhausted." Quinn chuckled and pulled her phone out and order food.

They sat on the couch waiting for their food. After they ate the continued to put all the things away. 2 hours later they were finally finished. Quinn looked at Rachel "I don't know about you but i think I am gonna take a shower and go to bed." Rachel nodded in agreement. They got upstairs and went into the bathroom. Quinn went into the shower and soon Rachel followed.

Quinn pulled Rachel close and kissed her softly on her lips. They stood there for s while when Rachel asked "What about you? You are constantly asking about me and my career and how i should continue that but what are you gonna do." Quinn looked down. "I'm just gonna go to college and after I graduate I think I am gonna open my own studio or something like that" Rachel smiled. "Okay But you have to promise me that if you start to photograph and stuff your first job would be doing me" Quinn smirked "But baby I'm doing you every night from now on" Rachel slapped her playfully "You know what I mean." Now thay both giggled.

Out of the shower both girls got dressed and ready for bed. Quinn walked towards the bed. Rachel looked at her "Which side of the bed do you sleep on because we didn't discuss that" Quinn chuckled and turned around. "I don't care if it is next to you I'm fine with it" Rachel smiled "So I sleep on the left." She stated. She walked towards the bed and got in on the left side.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head before she also got into the bed. Quinn pulled Rachel in her arm as always. Rachel smiled. "You know Quinn only two things are missing right now?" Quinn looked down at her "Like what?" Rachel looked up "marriage and children" Quinn frowned. "Your not proposing are you?" Rachel chuckled "No you silly,... Not now anyways." Quinn pulled Rachel in and kissed her passionately and soon they both driffted of to sleep.

So this was the last chapter:) I am thinking about a sequal but I'm not sure yet first I am writing a new story. I hoped you liked this story.:) I really liked writing it so:) Thankx for all the reviews and alerts.


End file.
